Mon Brat bourré
by Gweny fiction
Summary: Quand on ramène un Deidara complètement bourré chez sois... On assume les conséquence x) oui résumé nul je ne suis pas doué pour ça T T Yaoi petit lemon (si on peut appeler ça comme ça...)


**Auteur : Gweny fiction**

**Rating = M (comme toujours ^w^)**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Sasori et Deidara \o/**

**Cadeau d'anniversaire comme tu m'as demandé =3 le voilà et j'espère que tu apprécieras ^^**

**Et puis vous aussi cher lecteur ) **

**POV Sasori**

J'ai trouvé Deidara dans la rue, ivre, il rentrait sûrement d'une soirée. Il était complètement saoul, mais il m'a reconnu. Ayant mon petit appartement non loin de là, j'ai préféré le prendre avec moi que de le laisser rentrer seul chez lui, alors qu'il habitait encore vraiment loin. Il était comme n'importe que type bourré : con, riant pour rien, disant être sobre. Je devais passer son bras par-dessus mes épaules pour le trainer plus facilement. Ce fut plus compliqué dans les escaliers, car l'ascenseur ne fonctionnait pas. J'ai dû le mettre sur mon dos, et heureusement qu'il est léger le Brat ! Arrivés dans mon appartement, je l'ai laissé tomber sur le lit. Il puait l'alcool, ça devait être une soirée trop arrosée.

**Moi :** Va prendre une douche !  
** Dei :** Apporte l'eau ici plutôt, je suis bien sur ton lit, un.  
**Moi :** Fais pas le con Brat, déshabille-toi je vais chauffer l'eau.  
**Dei :** Quoi ? Tu vas me chauffer dans de l'eau que tu as déshabillée ?  
Mais ça ne veut rien dire !  
**Moi** : Tais-toi et enlève tes vêtements !  
**Dei :** Oui Danna, un...

Après avoir mis l'eau à la bonne température, je suis retourné près de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se déshabiller. Il s'était bloqué la tête dans sa chemise, alors qu'il n'avait qu'à défaire les boutons. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le ramenais chez moi alors qu'il était bourré, mais habituellement, il savait ce qu'il faisait, il n'était juste pas bien. Là il était complètement mort, bourré. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul une seule seconde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est capable de faire quand il est comme ça. Je l'ai donc aidé à se déshabiller en remettait bien la chemise et en la déboutonnant. J'ai ensuite enlevé chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon et boxer. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois nu, étant donnée qu'on fait nos mission ensemble on prend toujours notre douche ensemble après. Je l'ai transporté sur mon épaule jusqu'à la douche. J'ai décidé de rester avec lui, je me suis donc déshabillé et l'ai rejoint. Il était assis, moi debout. Lorsque j'ai mis l'eau en route, il a eu l'impression qu'il se noyait. Je l'ai tout de suite rassuré. J'ai également dû le savonner. Je suis passé sur tout son corps, même ses fesses et son sexe.

**Dei :** Si tu me touches là tu vas m'exciter, un.  
**Moi **: Je veux seulement te laver.  
**Dei :** Alors explique-moi pourquoi je bande, un ?  
**Moi :** ... Tu ne bandes pas, c'est ma main ça ...  
**Dei :** Ah ...

Bref, il n'avait plus aucune raison…  
Après l'avoir lavé, je l'ai laissé là le temps de mettre quelques serviettes sur mon lit pour entièrement le couvrir. Puis j'ai porté Deidara jusque-là, et je l'ai essuyé. Là, avant même que je ne lui touche le sexe, il est entré en érection. Je l'ai quand même frotté, ce qui l'a fait réagir.  
**Dei :** Oh ouais ça, ça m'excite, un !  
**Moi :** Ce n'est pas voulu.  
**Dei :** Je m'en fous, la sensation du tissu me fait du bien, ne t'arrêtes pas, un.  
**Moi :** Si, je m'arrête, ça suffit Brat !  
**Dei :** Tu n'es pas marrant Danna, un.

Après l'avoir entièrement essuyé, je me suis essuyé moi. Le blond est tombé du lit en perdant l'équilibre je ne sais comment. Mais j'ai remarqué que je bandais aussi après l'avoir regardé par terre, sexe en l'air.

** Dei :** Tu bandes aussi ? Laisse-moi la sucer, je me suis toujours demander quel goût ça avait, un.  
**Moi :** Mais t'es bourré, tu ne t'en souviendras pas.  
**Dei :** Dans ce cas je te sucerai un autre jour encore.

Il a alors pris mon membre dans sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'on me suçait. Lui était dépucelé depuis longtemps. Mais cette sensation me faisait beaucoup d'effet

** Dei :** Suce moi aussi Danna, un

Je n'ai pas réfléchis, je l'ai fait. Lui était bourré et allait tout oublier, moi je me souviendrai de tout. Mais qu'importe, c'était bon. Son membre était grand et mince. Mais il était bon. Je ne me doutais pas que ça allait avoir ce goût-là.  
Il a poussé un râle de plaisir, je me suis éloigné et j'ai reçu tout son sperme sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas tenu plus longtemps. Mais je me suis masturbé devant sa tête pour aller plus vite. Et je lui ai donné un bon nombre de jets.  
Je me suis lavé le visage, je lui ai lavé le sien. Je l'ai mis dans mon lit, il était toujours réveillé. Mais à moitié endormi quand même. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, et la dernière chose qu'il m'a dit avant de s'endormir, comme n'importe quel type ivre :"Je ne suis pas bourré, un".

**J'espère que ça t'auras plu ^w^ oui je sais contexte bizarre… Mais je te souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire =D et puis j'espère que ça aura plus aux autres personnes aussi ^^ Review ? =3**


End file.
